Princess of the Moon, Dawn Hikari
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Dawn is the daughter of Cresselia. Paul is the son of Darkrai. Sounds like trouble right? WRONG! See what happens when these two meet. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

albums/tt187/Firekitty91/Pokemon% - Emma Link

fs71/i/2010/317/0/a/pokegods_darkrai_cresselia_by_ - Human Darkrai and Cresselia link

_**Dawn's POV**_

I am daughter to the legendary Pokémon Cresselia. I have lived on Fullmoon Island in the Sinnoh region all my life. I can see all of Sinnoh from here. I can see from the icy mountain tops of Snowpoint City to the swamps of Pastoria City. I have been told that all things outside of the island are evil. But I don't believe that. In the dead of night on a new moon, I travel the region to learn about what the world is like. My mother is extremely protective. It's because of this weird legend she believes in. It says that if the moon is dark on the night of the birthday of the child of Cresselia, the child will be kidnapped by our enemy Darkrai. My mother has been watching the moon phases for a few days now and she thinks that the legend may come true. On the night of my birthday, I am locked in my room under maximum security.

"Is the legend of the new moon really true?" I questioned myself. I wore my light pink nightgown tonight. Something that I rarely wear. I look out my window carved in the mountain with no glass.

"Indeed my dear it is." I heard a voice say. I cautiously poke my head out my window and the next thing I know I am encased in a sphere of darkness and I black out.

_**Darkrai's POV**_

"Indeed it is my dear." I say to the foolish princess. I launch a Dark Void attack on the silly girl and she falls asleep. "This is all too easy." I drag the girl through her window and fly her to New moon Island. I stay in the girl's room to surprise her mother.

_**Cresselia's POV**_

"I would like to see my daughter." I declared to the guards standing outside Dawn's bedroom. I am in my human form.

"Of course my lady." The guard to my left responds. He takes the key attached to his belt loop and unlocks the door. The guards and I walk into Dawn's room and I see the last Pokémon on earth I would want to see tonight.

"Darkrai. To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" I questioned. The human form of Darkrai is something I have witnessed many times.

His hair was snow white and it covered his left icy blue eye. His white gloves match the color of his hair with a black as night cape that drapes over his shoulders. The cape is jagged at the bottom. His deep brown dress shirt sported a chest pocket from him to hide his old fashioned watch. His blood red ascot tops of everything and ties the whole outfit together.

_**Darkrai's POV**_

"Answer me Darkrai, what has become of my daughter?" Cresselia, in her human form, angrily question.

She blonde hair flows down her back as her light purple fabric headpiece flowed with her. The headpiece was connected by a large purple moonstone in the middle of her forehead. Her dress was attached around her neck with no sleeves. The dress was mostly purple with a light yellow underdress. She had fabric encircle her head with it attaching to her wrists.

"She is safe on New Moon Island. I am just following what the legend says." I answered. "Well I really must be going. I can't leave the two of them alone for too long."

_**Cresselia's POV**_

"Wait. What do you mean by "The two of them"?" I question as I stop Darkrai in his tracks. Darkrai turns around and faces me

"Your daughter and my son." Darkrai answers. He hops onto the window sill and jumps into the blackness of the night sky. I run to the window sill and watch Darkrai transform into its original form and disappear into the night sky.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I wake up in a room that I know isn't mine. But it was similar. I start to walk to the door to open it but it was locked. The only thing that gave me light was a small window at the very top of the room. It was too high for me to jump to and if I transformed into Cresselia it was too small for me to pass through.

"How am I going to get out of here?" I question myself as I look around the room.

"You can't." I heard a voice say to me. I turn around and notice a boy about my age in a white t-shirt and black jeans with black Osiris shoes.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I calmly question.

"My name is Paul. I am the successor to Darkrai." The boy replied.

"Well, Paul, I would much appreciate it if you just let me go." I reply. The boy just stands where he is and doesn't move.

_**Paul's POV**_

Okay, so I'm stuck in a room with this chick that is supposedly the descendent of Cresselia. She looks nothing like her mother at all so I am having second thoughts about this. I have to admit though. She's is pretty hot. I mean for a girl.

"So are you going to let me go or not?" The girl questioned.

"What's your name?" I question I take 2 steps forward and she takes 2 steps back. She is getting as far away from me as possible.

"Dawn, Dawn Hikari." The girl replies.

"Well then Dawn. My father says that I can't let you go. If I can't leave, neither can you." I reply. I head for the door. Just as I am about to exit the room, Dawn's voice stops me in my tracks.

"What do you mean by "If I can't leave"?" She questioned. I turn around and face the girl.

_**Dawn's POV**_

"What do you mean by "If I can't leave"?" I question Paul as he heads for the door. He turns around and takes a few steps towards me. I back up as much as I can but I hit the wall. He keeps coming up closer and closer. He then stops within arm's length of me.

"My old man took me from my mother for this one mission." Paul answered. I didn't speak. I felt sorry for him. "I get to go back to her after my dad comes back to the island."

"I see." I reply. I walk over to my bed and lie down to try and get some sleep.

"What are you doing?" Paul questioned. I re-open my eyes and look at Paul.

"Well since I'm gonna be stuck here for a while, I may as well get some sleep." I explain.

"An excellent idea. After all you are going to be here for a long while." A voice stated. The doorknob clicked and Darkrai in his human form. "You have done well my son. I shall let you return to Veilstone City in the morning like we promised."

"I'll go start packing." Paul stated. He walked out of the room and Darkrai walked up closer to me.

"You do truly look like your mother when she was younger." Darkrai stated.

"No I don't. I look nothing like my mother. That's what everyone on the island thinks." I stated.

"If you stay here, I will give you the freedom you so desire and you will never have to live the life of a princess again." Darkrai.

"No." I snapped.

"Fine then. I'm sure you'll change your mind eventually." Darkrai stated. He walks out of the room and I slam my face in the pillow.

"How am I gonna get out of here?" I question myself before I fall to sleep.

_**Paul's POV**_

I feel sorry for the chick. I mean, she's stuck here forever. Her mother will try to get her back, but she'll fail. When I tried to escape, I was beaten. If Dawn tries to escape, dad won't hold back. I want to help her, but if I do, I won't be able to get out of here myself. I have to make a choice. Escape with her and get scolded, or don't and have her trapped here forever. I walk out the door. I open the door.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"What's going on?" I drearily question as I rub my eyes to clear my vision. I see Paul standing over me.

"I'm busting you out of here." Paul whispered.

"What? Why?" I question as I get out of bed.

"Because I don't want you to have a bad life here." Paul answered. He grabbed my wrist and he and I ran to the door's exit. "This is as far as I can take you. If you just go straight you should see Full moon Island in about 5 minutes, but you are going to have to transform."

"What about you?" I question. Paul looks up at the stars.

"I'm going home to Veilstone and I plan on going back to school." He replied.

_**Paul's POV**_

"Hey Paul." Dawn said to my before she left.

"What?" I reply. The next thing I know, Dawn throws her arms around me. This is the closest I have ever been with a girl. Ever.

"Thanks." Dawn answered. She lets go and transforms into Cresselia. She flies home and is out of my sight in 30 seconds. I transform and fly back to Veilstone City.

_**Both Paul and Dawn's POV**_

That was the last time I saw him.

That was the last time I saw her.

That is until I was 15. My life then changed forever.


	2. Free at Last!

albums/tt187/Firekitty91/Pokemon% - Emma Link

_**Dawn's POV**_

Five years have passed since I was kidnapped by Darkrai. His son Paul rescued me. I owe him big time but my mother doesn't let me out of the house unless guarded. It took some time, but my mother finally agreed to let me go to a boarding school in Veilstone City. She said that I had to visit her once a month and call her 2 to 3 times a week. I'm going to be at Veilstone boarding school. After some research on the school, I found out that the kids who so there are all the sons and daughters of Pokémon. I feel a little better now. But I am the daughter of a legendary Pokémon, so that may make me different still. I don't care. I am going to have so much fun. It was the day that I was going to get my roommates and my schedule.

"Bye Mom! I'll call you when I get to Veilstone!" I yell at the exit of the island with 2 suitcases full of books and clothes.

"Be careful honey!" my mother yelled from the entrance to the cave. I transform and fly to Veilstone City.

I leave behind a rainbow as I travel to my home for the next 4 years of my life. I fly over the high buildings of Jubilife and Hearthome City and the quite Celestic Town. I then see Veilstone City. I see its department store, game corner, and Pokémon center. I land in front of a small house and transform into my normal self. I then notice a large white building about ½ a mile up a hill. It takes me about 30 minutes to walk up the hill and enter the school. The school is huge. The first thing I see when I walk into the school I see a sign.

"I see. So the dorms are over this way." I say to myself. I start to walk down the hallway and I come to another pair of doors. I push the doors open and I see a whole lobby full of sophomores. Guys were on the couches watching the latest Pokémon Baccer World Cup match. All of the girls were at tables scattered around the lobby on their phones texting or talking to each other. I walk into the lobby. I look down at the piece of paper I got in the mail a few weeks ago. "I'm in dorm room 119." I grab my luggage and start to walk down the hall to the dorms. I scan the numbers on the front to find mine. "I found it!" I grab the doorknob and turn it clockwise. I hear a click and I walk in. The first thing I see is pink. The whole room his pink. I then see a girl making her bed on the bottom of the bunk bed.

"Hi there! You must be one of my roommates. My name is Emma. It's nice to meet you." Emma stated.

Emma was wearing light pink t-shirt with a white short-sleeved jacket covering it. She wore a white hat with a pink half circle in the middle of it with her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail coming out of the back of the hat. She had a black skirt that stopped above her knees and was held up by a Poké ball belt. She had long black knee high socks and white converse.

"You must be Dawn. I can't wait for us to be friends." Emma stated.

"Thanks. Me too." I reply.

"So what bed do you want?" Emma questioned me. There was one set of bunk beds and a full sized bed.

"Do you mind if I take the full size bed?" I reply.

"Go ahead. First come, first serve!" Emma answered. I walk over to the bed and lay my suitcases on it. "So who are you the daughter of?" I was a little confused about that questioned. Then I remembered that everyone had Pokémon for parents.

"I'm the daughter of Cresselia." I replied.

"That's so cool!" Emma yelled.

"What about you? Who are you the daughter of?" I questioned Emma

"Arceus." Emma replied. My mouth dropped open.

"You're the daughter of Arceus?! You have to be super popular!" I yelled back.

"I could if I wanted to, but I don't. See my dad owns this school so I get a say in who comes and who is expelled." Emma explained.

"That's cool." I reply.

"_Man, I don't want to get on this girl's bad side." I thought. _There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Emma replied. The door opened and revealed a girl who had red converse with short jean shorts. Her hair was a fiery orange and was pulled into a pony tail on her left side. She wore a yellow shirt with red overall straps.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I was wondering if you knew if a Dawn or Emma has come yet. The school only gave me my roommates and not my dorm number." The girl questioned.

"Yeah. You must be Misty. My name is Emma and this is Dawn." Emma introduced.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to be lost forever. It's nice to meet you. My name is Misty." Misty answered. "So mind me asking who you guys are the daughters of."

"I'm the daughter of Arceus." Emma responded.

"I'm the daughter of Cresselia. What about you?" I question Misty.

"I'm the daughter of Gyarados." Misty stated.

"You don't seem that violent though." I state.

"Just don't get on my bad side and we'll get along great." Misty replies.

"Attention, would the following students please come down to the Guidance office to receive their class schedules please. Misty Kasumi, Dawn Hikari, May Hakura, Drew Shu, Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, and Emma Otori. That is all." The woman over the intercom stated.

"Finally we can go get our schedules." Misty stated.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Misty yelled as she threw her fist into the air. We all ran out the door and noticed a group of boys coming towards us. I didn't care. We kept running but something stopped me in my tracks. I stop dead and look behind me. One of the boys in the back caught my eye. He had shaggy purple hair, a plain white t-shirt, black jeans and black Osiris shoes.

"Hey Dawn, why did you stop?" Emma yelled from down the hall.

"Come on! We don't want to be the last ones there!" Misty yelled.

"C-coming!" I yelled back. I start running towards Emma and Misty and we walk to the guidance office.

_**Emma's POV**_

We walk to the guidance office. Once Misty, Dawn, and I walk into the office we see 3 boys and 1 other girl waiting in chairs outside the counselor's door.

"Aww man, were the last to get here." Misty complained.

"Don't worry. I just got here too." The girl stated. "My name is May Hakura and I'm the daughter of Blazikin." May stated.

"My name is Emma. I'm Arceus's kid. It's nice to meet you." I reply.

"Hold on so your dad is the most powerful Pokémon ever?!" One of the boys yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"Yeah but she doesn't act like it." My arch rival stated.

"Oh be quite Gary." I snap.

"Wait you know him." Dawn states.

"Yeah. He's an old friend of mine from way back. He's the son of Electivire. His name is Gary." I respond.

"Yeah. I beat her in everything." Gary stated.

"No you don't." I reply.

"Well since we're doing intros, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm the son of Pikachu." The kid who stood up out of his seat earlier stated.

"Well my name is Drew Shu, and I'm Roserade's kid." The green haired kid replied.

"It's nice to meet you all." Dawn replies. "My name is Dawn and I am the daughter of Cresselia."

"My name is Misty and I am the daughter of Gyarados." Misty introduces.

"Oh great you're all here." The counselor states as she walks out of the office. "Why don't you all come on in and I'll tell you anything you need to know about this school." All of us followed the counselor in her office and we all took a seat. "It's nice to meet everyone. My name is Cynthia and I am not only your guidance counselor I am also your principal and the daughter of Garchomp. Now, at this school, every student is the son or daughter of a Pokémon. We have legendary Pokémon offspring and other Pokémon offspring. We have a few ground rules that we take very seriously around here. First, you can't go off campus without telling an adult. Second, we accept good behavior from all of our students. That means no roughhousing. Third, all girls and boys should be in there appropriate dorm rooms by 9:00. You can stay up as long as you want after that. Other than that you should all be just fine." Cynthia explained.

"The reason I called all of you down here at the same time is because you all have the same schedule. There is one more student that has the same schedule as you but he already picked his up." Cynthia states. She hands us all a sheet of paper that has our classes, teachers, and times.

Evolutions – Professor Juniper – 8:00 to 8:45  
Pokémon Care – Nurse Joy – 8:45 to 9:35  
Battle Training – Alder – 9:35 to 10:25  
Types – Professor Oak – 10:25 to 11:15  
Lunch – 11:15 to 11:40  
Free Period – 11:40 to 12:50

Pokémon History – Leona – 12:50 to 2:00

"You all start classes tomorrow. For now, feel free to unpack and walk around campus a bit." Cynthia states. We were all dismissed.

_**Paul's POV**_

Today's the first day of school and I'm in the same class as Ash and Gary again. This is gonna be one heck of a school year.

"Alright class, settle down please." Professor Juniper states as she walks up to her desk. "We have a new student joining us this year. Dawn why don't you come in?"

A girl around our age walks in the room. She had straight blue hair with a white beanie covering the top of it.

"_Of all the girls in the whole world to transfer here it had to be her. I have to admit though. She's still pretty hot." I thought._

_**Dawn's POV**_

"Dawn why don't you come in?" I hear the teacher say. I turn the doorknob and I walk in the classroom. I look around the room and I see Emma, Misty, May, Drew, Gary, and Ash. I walk up to the front of the class and stand next to Professor Juniper. But there's something about one boy in the back that makes me recognize him. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Hi everyone. My name is Dawn Hikari and I am the daughter of Cresselia. This is the farthest I have been from home, so I hope to make lots of new friends I reply.

"Alright then. Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves to Dawn?" Professor Juniper suggests. "Cameron why don't we start with you and then go row by row."

"Alright my name is Cameron and I am the son of Riolu. It's nice to meet cha!" Cameron yelled.

"My name is Bianca. I am Emboar's child." Bianca states.

"Hey there. The name's Barry and I the kid of the one and only Empoleon." Barry yells.

"My name is Emma and I am the daughter of Arceus." Emma states.

"Name's Gary. I'm the offspring of Electivire." Gary states

"My name is Kenny and I'm the son of Prinplup." Kenny states.

"Name's Drew. My mother is Roserade." Drew states.

"My name is May. I am the daughter of Blazikin." May says.

"My name's Ash and I am the son of Pikachu." Ash informs.

"The name's Conway. My father is Slowking." Conway states.

"My name's Misty. I am the daughter of Gyarados." Misty states.

"Trip's the name. My old man is Serperior." Trip states.

"My name is Stephan. I'm the son of the awesome fighter Sawk." Stephan.

"My name is Virgil and I am the son of Eevee." Virgil states. We finally got to the boy in the back seat who looks so familiar.

"My name is Paul and I am the son of Darkrai." Paul states. I let out a slight gasp. I saw the very boy who saved me 5 years ago.


	3. Senior Meet and Greet!

_**Dawn's POV**_

After Paul said his name, I knew who he was. He was the same boy who saved from his own father. I owe him big time.

"Alright, Dawn why don't you have a seat next to Paul?" Professor Juniper offered.

"Alright." I say. I walk to the back to the room and sit next to Paul. All of class was just an overview about what we were going to learn over the course of this year. After class I saw Paul talking to Barry.

"Hey Paul!" I yell as I run towards the two of them. I then trip and fall over my own two feet. I then feel something catch me.

"Geez. You are one troublesome Moon princess." Paul stated. His hands were on my shoulders. I look up at him.

"I am not!" I yell back. I stand back up and brush off my skirt.

_**May's POV**_

"Hey Dawn!" I yell as I run down the hall with Drew trying to keep up behind me. I notice her talking to Paul and Barry.

"Hey May. Hey Drew." Dawn replies.

"Wanna go to class together?" I question.

"Sure. What class do you guys have next?" Dawn questioned Paul and Barry.

"I have the best class ever. Battle class!" Barry yelled. He yelled loud enough to bust our eardrums.

"I'm heading to Nurse Joy's class." Paul replied.

"Hey that's the class we have next." Drew stated.

"We'll I gotta go. Don't wanna be late. Later!" Barry yelled. He ran off into a sea of students.

"We should probably get going too. We don't wanna be late too." I say. Drew, Paul, Dawn and I walk into Nurse Joy's Class.

"You hoo! May Darling!" Someone yelled. I felt chills run up my spine as I turn around to see him.

"Hi Harley." I say half-hearted.

"It's fabulous to see you again May, and you too Drew." Harley exclaimed. I was trying to keep as calm as possible in front of this nut job. "Ohh! May who is your little friend?" Harley asked. I knew he was talking about Dawn.

"I'm Dawn. It's nice to meet you." Dawn replied.

"Well My name Harley hun. And I'm a senior here!" Harley introduced.

"If you're a senior, then why are you in the sophomore wing of the school?" Dawn questioned.

"You see, since this is the senior's last year here, we get to help out the teachers in the sophomore or freshman wing." Harley explained. The bell then rang for class to start.

"Well class is starting; we should get to our seats." Paul suggested.

"Yeah. Later Harley." Drew stated as we started to head towards our seats.

"Hey May, do you know any other seniors?" Dawn questioned me as she ran up next to me.

"Sure, there's Brock, Davy, Harley, Solidad, and Reggie. Davy is Virgil's older brother and Reggie is Paul's." I explained.

"Oh wow. It must be cool to now seniors." Dawn complimented. We all sat in our seats next to Ash and Misty who were already there.

_**Drew's POV**_

"Alright class before we get started, does anyone know where Emma and Gary are?" Nurse Joy questioned as she stared at the empty seats. Of course, on the first day of school those two are going to be late to every class. My sweat dropped along with May's.

"Gary move you big butt we're late!" I heard a female voice yell. The whole class looked to the back of the room to see Emma and Gary both trying to fit through the small door.

"I'll move in if you move out!" Gary yelled.

"Good Gyarados, you two don't stop arguing for a second do you?!" Misty yelled as she walked up to the bickering trainers. Misty grabbed one of Emma's hands and one of Gary's hands. She pulled them both in and the two of them ended up on the floor.

"Now if you two will take your seats we can get class started." Nurse Joy suggested.

"Yes Nurse Joy." Gary and Emma responded and they walked to their seats.

_**Emma's POV**_

Okay so classes were a snooze feast all day long. It was basically telling us what we're gonna learn this year. Tomorrow is when we get started on the real learning. Yeah. Not excited. So after school, May, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Ash, Paul, Drew, and I all hung out in the lounge area for all grades.

"So Dawn, can you tell us about where you live?" May questioned.

"Sure I'd love to!" Dawn replied. "I live on Full moon Island with my mom and bodyguards. I live really close to New moon Island so that's why I have so much security. But I got a whole lot more 5 years ago."

"Why's that?" I questioned.

"There's a legend that says when the child of Cresselia's birthday happens to be on a New Moon, the child shall be kidnapped and imprisoned forever." Paul explained.

"Did that happen to you?" Gary questioned.

"It did. But I managed to get away with some help." Dawn replied as she looked at Paul. "Anyways. Before I was taken, my mother and I always traveled into Canalave City to look around. I had a lot of friends down there, but I couldn't have them find out who my mother was. So I couldn't have them come over. I wasn't completely alone though. I have a friend that's in school right now who lived in Canalave City before he left. His name was-" Dawn was then cut off by someone covering her eyes with their hands.

_**Dawn's POV**_

Just before I could tell everyone the name of my childhood friend a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" The voice taunted. I knew right then and there who it was. I pulled the eyes out of my sight of vision, stood up and turned around.

"Aaron!" I yelled. I gave him a hug. "It's been so long! How are you?" I questioned.

"I've been fine how about you?" Aaron questioned. Before I could answer I felt someone drag me to the other side of the room away from the boys. Misty, May, and Emma were all standing around me.

"Wait so you mean to tell me that you best friend from when you were little is the hottest and most popular boy in school?!" May whisper yelled.

"Wait a minute. He's popular? That's a first. I became friends with him because he seemed lonely." I explained.

"Is something wrong?" Aaron questioned.

"Nope. Everything's fine. I think." I replied. I walked back over to the boys with the girls slowly following me. Aaron was a bit puzzled about their behavior. "Forget it. So what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I could ask you the same thing. I go here and I'm a senior." Aaron responded.

"Really?! I just enrolled! I guess we'll see each other more often now." I stated.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't I introduce you to some of my friends?" Aaron suggested.

"Really?! That would be awesome!" May yelled.

"Come on. About now they would all be in the senior lounge." Aaron stated. All of us followed Aaron to the senior lounge and saw about 20 seniors. One of them had green hair and he walked over to us.

"There you are Aaron. Where did you go?" the green haired guy questioned.

"I was on my way back when I ran into my friend Dawn." Aaron explained as he looked at us mostly me though.

"I see so this is the girl you met back in Canalave City. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cilan and I am the son of Pansage." Cilan replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Misty stated. "My name is Misty and I am the daughter of Gyarados."

"My name is Ash and I am the son of Pikachu." Ash introduced.

"My name is Emma. I am the daughter of Arceus." Emma stated.

"Name's Drew. My mom is Roserade." Drew explained.

"My name is Gary. My old man is Electivire." Gary explained.

"Paul's the name. My dad is Darkrai." Paul stated.

"My name is May. My father is Blaziken." May stated.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I hope we can all be good friends in the future." A girl with short purple hair explained as she and the rest of the seniors walk up to us. "My name is Anabel and my mother is Espeon."

"My name is Greta. My mother is Medicham." Greta stated.

"My name is Lucy and my dad is Seviper." Lucy greeted.

"My name is Caitlin. My mother is Gothitelle." Caitlin introduced.

"Erika is my name. My father is Tangela." Erika informed.

"Name's Falkner. My dad is Pidgeot." Falkner explained.

"My name is Jasmine. My father is Steelix." Jasmine informed.

"My name is Chili. I'm Cilan's brother and the son of Pansear." Chili stated.

"My name is Cress. Like Chili, I am also Cilan's brother and I am Pansages's son." Cress introduced.

"My name is Reggie. I'm Paul's older brother. So you can guess who my father is." Reggie stated.

"Wait your Paul's older brother?" I questioned.

"Yep. I don't really spend time with my dad as often as he does though." Reggie answered.

_**Gary's POV**_

After Dawn's question was answered we continued on to meeting the seniors.

"My name is Bugsy and my dad is Scyther." Bugsy introduced.

"My name is Cheren. My father is Herdier." Cheren greeted.

"Name's Skyla. It's great to meet you. My mom is Swanna." Skyla introduced.

"Name's Marlon. My dad's Mantine." Marlon informed.

"My name is Davy. My little brother is Virgil. My father is Darmanitan." Davy introduced.

"Hey it's Brock, Harley, Solidad, and Tracey!" Misty yelled.

"You know them?" Aaron questioned.

"Yeah. They showed us around school freshman year." May explained.

"But the only one I know is Harley." Dawn stated.

"Well Dawn, My name is Brock. I have 9 younger siblings and my father is Sudowoodo." Brock informed.

"My name is Solidad. I'm May's neighbor back in Hoenn and my mother is Lapras." Solidad greeted.

"I guess I'm last. My name is Tracey and my mom is Marill." Tracey informed.

"It's great to meet you all." Dawn replied. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dawn and my mother is Cresselia." Dawn informed.

"Wow that cool that you're the daughter of a legendary Pokémon." Falkner complimented. We all then heard something beep and it was coming from Dawn.

"Sorry but the get together gonna have to be cut short. I have to call my mom. I'll catch up with you guys later." Dawn yelled down the hall towards the phones.

"I guess we should go too. I still have some unpacking to do. We'll see you all later." Drew stated as the rest of us went to our dorms. It was pretty cool to meet all of those seniors. They seem pretty cool. I'm sure we can talk to them if we have a problem. This year is going to be awesome!


	4. A Start to a LONG Boring Weekend

_**Dawn's POV**_

So we all have a long weekend coming up and everyone was debating about what we should do. All of us wanted to do something with the seniors that were available that weekend. So Misty, May, Emma, and I all meet up in our room to discuss ideas.

"Okay so far we know that, Paul, Reggie, Davy, Virgil, Ash, Misty, Drew, Gary, May, Falkner, Aaron, Brock, Jasmine, Harley, Solidad, Tracey, you, and me are all free this weekend." Emma stated.

"Do we have to invite Harley? He gives me the creeps." May complained.

"Yes May, it's the nice thing to do." Misty answered. I do have to admit it though. He scares me.

"Okay, so does anyone have any ideas about what we could do?" I question.

"Let's go gambling!" Misty throws out.

"I think we're a little too young to gamble." Emma argues.

"Not the seniors!" Misty shot back. Oh boy…

"I got it!" I say. Emma, May, and Misty all stare at me.

"Well, out with it!" May yells.

"Let's go to the beach!" I say. Everyone stares at me.

"Dawn, that's an awesome idea!" Emma yells.

"Alright, so this weekend, we are all gonna meet up here and head to the beach!" Misty finalized.

"Dawn." I look behind me and I see Principal Cynthia.

"Yes?" I question.

"Your mother is on the phone. She wanted to talk to you." Cynthia informs me.

"Alright. I'll be right there." I reply. Cynthia walks out of the room.

"I wanna meet your mom!" Misty yells. I think she just broke mine and the others eardrums.

"Same here." May added.

"I would also like to meet your mother." Emma stated.

"Alright. I think my mother would be happy that I've met some awesome friends." We all walk down to the phones and I see Cynthia standing at one of the phones with my mother on the screen.

_**Emma's POV**_

We all reach the phones and I see her. Dawn's mother. She's in her human state right now but she is still as beautiful as people say she is.

"Hi mom." Dawn greets her mother.

"Hello Dawn. Are these your friends?" Cresselia questions.

"Yep, this is May, that's Misty, and this is Emma." Dawn introduces.

"I'm guessing that you girls are all the daughters of Pokémon?" Cresselia guessed.

"Yes. I am the daughter of Gyarados." Misty explains.

"My dad is Blazekin." May adds in.

"Oh I remember Blazekin. He's such a sweetheart. He was always the jock back in High school." Cresselia explained.

"Yep, that's my dad for you." May put her hand behind her head.

"You miss Emma, need no introduction. I honored to finally meet you." Dawn's mother bows to me and I bow back.

"It's a great honor Cresselia." I reply.

"I have a question for you Miss Emma." Cresselia states.

"What is it?" I reply.

"How often do you see your father?" I was shocked that she asked me that. I was speechless for a little bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No you didn't. I get to see my father about twice, maybe 3 times a year in person now. When I was little, he never left my side." I reply.

"I see." Cresselia replies. "Anyways, Dawn I was wonder how school has been going for you." Dawn and her mother continued to talk with Misty and May butting in every once in a while. I didn't want to feel like I was intruding so I decided to leave. I start to walk back to my room. I understand why my father is gone all the time, but he could call me more often. The only times I see him for my birthday and Christmas. I mean he'll drop by at school to check up on things but, I don't even get to see him then. What? I feel tears run down my face. Why am I crying? Do I wish I could see my father more?

_**Misty's POV**_

We were all talking to Dawn's mother and I noticed that Emma was gone. I look around a little to see if she was just in the lobby or something. I don't see her anywhere.

"Hey Misty, are you alright?" May questions me.

"Yeah. But I think Emma left." I reply.

"So mom, when's your next meeting?" I overhear Dawn still talking to her mother.

"What meeting?" I question.

"Oh that's right, you guys wouldn't know about it. You see once a year, every legendary Pokémon hold a meeting to discuss laws, how the regions are cooperating with each other, and the notorious groups that they try to develop strategies to stop them." Dawn explained.

"Oh wow. That's sounds cool." May marveled.

"Cool , yes, fun, not so much. It's basically like a family or high school reunion." Cresselia explained.

"Then why wouldn't it be fun?" I question.

"Because all they ever talk about is work." Dawn explains.

"No offence, but that does sound boring." I agree.

"None taken. I was also wondering if you could come to the meeting this weekend." Cresselia questions.

"Aww, mom do I have to? We just made plans for this weekend!" Dawn complained.

_**Dawn's POV**_

"Aww, mom do I have to? We just made plans for this weekend!" I complained.

"I know that you still have a good long life as a teenager left, but you'll soon have to take over my position. The council and I have decided that all of their children must attend as well." Mom explained.

"So basically I don't have a choice?" I question.

"Pretty much! I'll see you this weekend!" My mom hangs up the phone and the screen goes black.

"Geez! I wish my mom would tell me stuff like this in advance! Well, there goes my weekend." I pout.

"Hey, I bet it won't be as bad as you think." May tries to cheer me up.

"Well at least Emma and Paul are going with you." Misty adds in.

"I guess you're right. I should probably go tell them." I say.

"Wait, where is this meeting held?" May questions.

"This year it's at Full Moon Island a.k.a my house." I reply.

_**Emma's POV**_

I'm back in my dorm room sitting on my bed. I feel my phone vibrate. I take my phone out of my pocket. I got a text message from dad. He calls and texts me whenever he can but I wish I could see him more. I open the text and read it out loud to myself.

"Emma, this weekend is the semi-annual Legendary council meeting, I would like to come. It is going to be held on Full Moon Island this time. The council decided that all of the offspring mush attend this meeting to get a feel for what we do and what the future generation is expecting. I'll see you soon. Dad." I guess I have no choice but going. I hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey, Emma are you alright?" Gary states as he walks in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I snap.

"I came to propose." Gary said sarcastically. He walked up to my bed and sat next to me. "What's up?"

"I have a stupid council meeting my dad wants me to go to this weekend. I'm pretty sure that Dawn and Paul are gonna have to go too." I explain.

"Well at least you get to see your dad." Gary stated.

"Yeah, I guess." I reply. I pick my legs up off the ground and I rest my head on my knees.

"Remember when we were kids. You always had to stay at my house 'cause of your old man." Gary stated.

"Yeah, why?" I question.

"Well, you always had a great time at my place. And if anything happened to you, you told me. I thought of you like my little sister. Even though our parents are in no way related." Gary explained. He was right though. I was often left out of games because of who I am. The other kids thought it was unfair for the team that didn't have me on it. But Gary always played with me, no matter what we played. He is like a big brother to me. I lean next to his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks Gary." I reply.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll listen." Gary assured.

_**May's POV**_

Dawn, Misty, and I heard the whole thing. We were all fan girling in the lobby.

"Okay, we need to get a plan to hook those two up!" I yell.

"May, shut up! We don't want to be heard!" Misty states. She's right. Me and my big mouth.

"Okay, but we have to do it after the legendary council meeting." Dawn states.

"Do what after the Legendary Council Meeting?" I hear a deep voice say.

"Paul! What are you doing here?" Dawn states.

_**Dawn's POV**_

May, Misty, and I were just discussing our plans to hook up Emma with Gary when we were so rudely interrupted by Paul.

"Like I said before, do what after the Legendary Council Meeting?"

"N-nothing! Now why don't you scurry off." I lie.

"I can't do that because I need to talk to you about something extremely important." Paul stated.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"I need to ask you alone." Paul said.

"Dawn it's alright. We'll discuss our plans when you get back." Misty stated. I get up out of my seat and I follow Paul to another lobby.

"What is it?" I question.

"Did you know about this?" Paul hands be a piece of paper. It says "Lunar Ball" in big letter.

"I don't get what the big deal is about this, it's just a dance." I say.

"Forget it." Paul rips the flyer out of my hands and a piece of it is ripped off. I look at the small piece of paper in my hands. Oh God. No, no, no, no, no! I am not going to! I am so gonna kill mom when I see her! I stomp off angrily to my dorm room.

The next day was Saturday and Paul, Emma, and I are all at the front of the school saying goodbye to our friends for the short time we will be gone.

"Be safe you three." Cilan states.

"We will." Emma states.

"Hey Dawn. Say hi to your mom for me, will ya?" Aaron requests.

"Not a problem." I reply.

"We have to get going if we want to get to Full Moon Island by night fall." Paul states.

"Right." Emma agrees. I surround myself in a bright white light and I transform into a Cresselia. Paul surrounds himself in a dark black light and he turns himself into a Darkrai. I look back at Emma and she didn't transform.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I question her.

"I-I can't transform, at least, not yet." Emma explains. Paul looks at her.

"Then you can ride on my back." I offer.

"Thanks!" Emma climbs onto my back and we head to Full Moon Island.

_**Emma's POV**_

Paul, Dawn, and I are heading to Full Moon Island to take part in the annual Legendary Council Meeting. I look down at my neck and I see the necklace that Gary gave me yesterday. I was leaning on his shoulder.

**Yesterday**

_I was leaning on Gary's shoulder after what he just told me._

"_Thanks Gary." I reply._

"_Oh wait. I have something I wanted to give you." Gary dug through his pocket and pulled out a rather large box._

"_What is it?" I question Gary._

"_Open it and find out." I slowly open the box and I see a necklace with a locket at the bottom. I open the locket and I see a picture of me and Gary from when me and Gary were kids._

"_Your hair hasn't changed after 10 years." I give a small laugh. "I love it." I wrap my arms around Gary._

"_Almost as much as you love me?" Gary teases._

"_You wish!" I yell back._

I open the locket and I look at the picture. Maybe I was wrong. Do I actually have feelings for Gary? I look down at the school and I can barely see Gary. He winks and gives me a thumbs up. I do the same back. But I know that I'll see him again, I mean, how long can a council meeting be right?


End file.
